


Heima

by Deespiegel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Español | Spanish, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Origin Story, not beta read we die like ace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deespiegel/pseuds/Deespiegel
Summary: Después de una tormenta, entre los escombros, las algas y los moluscos, Marco encuentra un gigante; Edward Newgate, en cambio, encuentra un niño en una isla desolada.AU/Divergencia del canon
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Kudos: 12





	Heima

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Galaz, ¿sabe usted por qué tenemos hijos?  
Para que nuestros errores duren más que nosotros.

Antonio Muñoz Molina, _El jinete Polaco_ , 1991.

La carretera de terracería que una vez utilizaron los pescadores, comerciantes y agricultores para distribuir sus productos por la isla, ahora era utilizada para cargar cadáveres, prisioneros y armas. La naturaleza comenzaba a reclamar y devorar las pequeñas aldeas cerca de la orilla del mar, las carretas a lo largo del paisaje, los techos de las casas destartaladas, las ventanas rotas, los caminos intransitados, las habitaciones vacías y las fosas recién escarbadas.

A pesar del asolado panorama, el chico solía caminar todas las mañanas por la playa en busca de almejas, cangrejas, o algún otro molusco que pudiera saciar su hambre. Después de la ocupación y saqueo era difícil encontrar comida en la isla, así que debía llegar a la playa y recoger cuanto pudiera antes que lo descubrieran. Con las únicas almas que tenía que pelear era con las gaviotas que no se inmutaban con su presencia e incluso llegaban a arrebatarle la comida de las manos.

En esa mañana el mar estaba apacible y en calma; el cielo estaba limpio de nubes. El día anterior una tormenta había atravesado la isla, así que esperaba encontrar suficiente comida para llenar su estómago.

Sin duda, la marea había arrastrado algas a la orilla, al igual que restos y cacharros de navíos que dormían en el fondo del mar. Caminaba con cuidado, procuraba no pisar algún erizo o concha afilada con sus pies desnudos. Había madera podrida regada en la arena, pero conforme caminaba y recolectaba aquello que le era útil, los fragmentos y piezas de navíos lucían más recientes, menos podridos, menos verdes, menos escurridizos u oxidados. Quizá un barco del puerto se soltó y se destruyó mar adentro. Era la única opción; nadie sería tan tonto como para navegar en aquellas aguas tan feroces.

Alzó la vista de la arena y a lo lejos divisó un gran cuerpo en la orilla del mar. Era largo y robusto. A lo lejos parecía un tiburón o una ballena pequeña. Emprendió una carrera en dirección hacia el cuerpo que yacía mitad dentro del agua y mitad en la arena, pero a medida que se acercaba observó que no se trataba ni de un tiburón, ballena o animal de las profundidades.

Los animales marinos no usaban ropa de cuero ni tenían, lo que parecía ser, cabello rubio. Pero los humanos de la isla tampoco eran tan robustos ni tan altos. Él nunca había visto a un gigante, pero podría haber jurado que aquel hombre en la playa era uno. Dio los últimos pasos hacia el hombre con cautela y vio que estaba boca abajo. Los pies estaban fuera del agua mientras que su tronco y cabeza se hundían periódicamente por el oleaje.

La cabellera rubia y larga se expandía y se movía en dirección a la playa cuando el agua se acercaba, y después se extendía hacia el mar como una estrella mar. Aprovechó una ola que se aproximaba para rotar el cuerpo, o quizá cadáver, y poner su cabeza en la arena. Lo logró con la ayuda de un par de olas. La cara del extraño ahora estaba enterrada en la arena, pero él la giró a un lado y notó que apenas respiraba.

De haber sido un hombre de tamaño promedio quizá lo hubiera arrastrado incluso más lejos. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que un hombre fuera del tamaño de un árbol. Se preguntaba incluso si no estaría soñando, o peor aún, muerto.

El rugido que provino de la garganta de aquel gigante estremeció hasta los huesos al cuerpo débil del chico. Miró pasmado cómo el otro intentaba levantarse inútilmente, moviendo sus extremidades sin coordinación alguna, como un delfín, o más bien, una ballena encallada.

Podría haberse quedado ahí de pie, con el hombre gigante de cabellos dorados a sus pies, pero escuchó el sonido de una trompeta y la estrepitosa marcha de los soldados acompañados de perros de caza.

El chico se maldijo internamente. Tanto se había entretenido que había olvidado la patrulla que pasaba todas las mañanas. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió tierra adentro, en busca de un escondrijo. Los ladridos de los perros se volvían más frenéticos. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Para cuando regresara a la playa ya habrían destazado a aquel hombre, gigante o no. El sonido de la carne triturada por sus colmillos aún le daba pesadillas.

Encontró un pequeño agujero no muy lejos de ahí. Era uno de sus escondites marcados. El agujero estaba cubierto por trozos de madera unidos crudamente con alambres. La cubierta estaba adornada con ramas de palmeras secas. Aún a lo lejos escuchó cómo los perros habían sido soltados de sus correas y ladraban corriendo hacia su presa. Los soldados daban gritos a voces, en señal de haber encontrado algo.

Se apretujó en su escondite húmedo y oscuro. Pidió perdón por no haber podido alertar al náufrago. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte los dientes, como si esperara él mismo el golpe, la mordida o la detonación de un arma que marcara el final de la carnicería.

Pasaron los segundos, pero no escuchó nada.

No escuchó gritos de súplica o de dolor. Tampoco escuchó el gruñir de los perros o a los soldados. Transcurrieron minutos críticos de silencio en los que no sabía si salir o permanecer donde estaba. Cayó en cuenta que además de escuchar el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, no escuchaba nada más, ni siquiera a las gaviotas. Era como si el mar se los hubiera tragado a todos.

Con la mano temblorosa levantó la tapa de su escondite y trastabilló hacia la playa. Confirme iba avanzando, pudo ver la cabellera rubia del gigante siendo mecida, ya no por el agua, sino por el viento. Estaba de pie y de espaldas hacia Marco.

A su alrededor yacían los guardias y los perros, regados por la arena como si un fuerte vendaval los hubiera derribado. El hombre se giró hacia él y éste se quedó pasmado al ver que le sonreía.

— ¿Tienes algo de comer, pequeño? — preguntó con voz grave pero amable.

El chico no pudo evitar mirar el pecho lleno de cicatrices del gigante, que estaba parcialmente cubierto por un chaleco de cuero. Sus pantalones se le ceñían a sus piernas grandes y musculosas. No parecía estar herido, ni por el naufragio, ni tampoco por lo que les hubiera hecho a los soldados y a sus perros. Se sentía incapaz de hablar, así que sólo levantó con sus manos su bolsa llena de mariscos en modo de ofrecimiento.

El gigante de acercó al niño hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro. A pesar del miedo, le sostuvo la mirada, aunque el gigante ahora parecía una montaña que ensombrecía el cielo. Debía medir más de tres metros. El gigante tomó con asombrosa delicadeza el bolso del niño y comenzó a remover el interior. Una vez superado su shock, vio hacia atrás del gigante a los perros y hombres regados en la playa. De los hocicos de los animes pudo ver que emanaba una espuma con olor desagradable; nada tenía que ver con la espuma del océano.

— No están muertos — habló la montaña mientras seguía la mirada del niño —. Sólo están inconscientes. 

Ojalá estuvieran muertos, pensó. Se acercó poco a poco a los soldados y fue palmando bolsillos de pantalones y chaquetas, haciendo un montoncito en la playa con monedas, una navaja, una caja de cerrillos, un pañuelo, un reloj de bolsillo y otras baratijas. El gigante le tendió su bolso de regreso sin cruzar una sola palabra; el chico, sorprendido de que el hombre siguiera ahí, aceptó el bolso y comenzó a llenarlo.

A lo lejos escucharon un estruendo parecido a una bala de cañón. Las palmeras del interior de la plaza se mecieron ante la ola causada por el impacto. Alterado por la explosión, con el corazón desbocado, y sin esperar a ver si el gigante lo seguía o no, el chico corrió en dirección a otro de sus escondites.

Atravesó los recovecos creados por la maleza y los árboles tan rápido como podía. Las detonaciones seguían aterrorizando la isla, pero no aminoró el paso en ningún momento. Conforme avanzaba, la maleza fue disminuyendo de altura, a la vez que grandes rocas comenzaron a poblar el paisaje. Las rocas porosas al tacto y de un negro intenso. Se fue entremetiendo en las piedras hasta que llegó a su escondite, una cueva formada entre enormes piedras volcánicas. La entrada de la cueva parecía apenas una grieta desde dentro,

Volcó sobre el piso los contenidos del bolso y miró asombrado que la comida que había recolectado seguía allí, salvo por unas cuantas almejas que estaban vacías. Si no hubiera recogido la cerillera o la navaja, no creería que esa mañana hubiera ocurrido de verdad. Comió el resto de las almejas, inspeccionó con detenimiento el reloj de bolsillo y su nueva arma. Luego se quedó dormido.

Un olor agradable despertó su estómago. Era el olor del pescado tendido en una pequeña fogata. Su boca comenzó a salivar pero se puso en alerta de inmediato. Sin levantarse, empuñó su nueva navaja, dispuesto a herir al enemigo. Se levantó de un salto y agitó su arma en el aire. Una mano del tamaño de su cara detuvo su brazo en el aire.

— Soy yo — resonó la voz del gigante en la cueva.

Tan pronto como lo zafó de su agarre, el chico se replegó a una pared de la cueva, con la navaja aún empuñada. Mientras tanto, el hombre volteó el pescado.

— Estuve buscando lo que quedó de mi barco. No fue mucho. — le tendió una vara con varios pescados atravesados.

El gigante recibió silencio a cambio de su ofrecimiento. Pensó que tal vez el chico no lo entendía. Intentó de nuevo:

— Mi nombre es Edward Newgate. Esto es por las almejas de esta mañana — volvió a agitar la vara.

El chico se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al hombre y sin soltar la navaja. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le arrebató la vara y retrocedió de nuevo. Edward soltó una carcajada y ensartó más pescados en otra vara. La colocó en el fuego y no volvió a hablar.

El crepitar del fuego y el masticar de ambos eran los únicos sonidos en la cueva. Cuando el niño terminó de comer, inspeccionó con la mirada a Newgate.

Aunque ligeramente encorvado por la altura de la cueva, y dejando de lado su monstruosa estatura, Edward parecía un hombre común. Su cabello se había secado, y tal como lo había mesmerizado en la playa, era un rubio pálido, ondulado e increíblemente largo. Su rostro parecía joven y amable a pesar de su imponente mentón. Él no había visto un rostro amable desde la ocupación. Lo más intimidante del hombre, además de su obvia estatura, era la musculatura. Su navaja haría poco menos que una picadura de mosquito a un elefante.

— ¿Quieres más? — preguntó Newgate, despreocupado ante la mirada penetradora del pequeño. Éste solo negó con la cabeza. — ¿No puedes hablar? — Al obtener como respuesta más silencio, Edward suspiró. — No te culpo. Antes de venir a tu escondite, merodee por el campamento de esos soldados. No se parecen mucho a ti, ¿invadieron tu pueblo?

Newgate se retiró a la pared contraria a la del chico. Se acomodó y estiró sus piernas. Mientras comía comenzó a hablarle al chico, sin saber si éste le entendería o si lo escucharía del todo.

— Algo similar ocurrió en mi isla. No fueron soldados, sino bandidos y hombres malos. Saqueaban, asesinaban y violaban — Newgate tragó saliva y mordisqueó desganado su pescado — Me fui de ahí en cuanto pude.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. El chico, con el estómago lleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acercó al fuego y se abrazó a sí mismo para retener el calor.

— ¿Y tu familia? — preguntó una vocecita seca y queda. Newgate levantó la mirada de su comida y vio cómo el chico apretaba sus labios, como si la pregunta se le hubiera salido sin su permiso.

— Nunca tuve una — respondió. — ¿y tú?

— Ya no — contestó el chico al cabo de un momento.

Se levantó de su sitio en el fuego, y su sombra se proyectó en la pared. Newgate sintió una fuerte presencia emanar del chico. Éste acercó a Newgate y alzó su mano.

— Me llamo Marco — dijo.

— Mucho gusto, Marco — le estrechó la mano a modo de saludo y volvió a sonreír.

:::

En la madrugada era fácil caminar con la luz de la luna como guía entre la maleza. Marco cargaba su bolsa, más pesada de lo acostumbrado, y se dirigió a las ruinas de la ciudad. Estando tan al norte de la isla, en medio del monte, sólo había una patrulla, fácilmente evadida por la luz de sus puestos de vigilancia. Marco había vivido ahí toda su vida, conocía mejor que nadie el camino, los escondrijos y los atajos.

La plaza principal funcionaba como campamento para los soldados, por lo cual fue rodeándolo, yendo de casa en casa, de escombro entre escombro, cuidado de no clavarse en sus pies algún vidrio, varilla o astilla.

Finalmente llegó al cementerio. Escaló la pared con agilidad y amplia experiencia, como quien gusta de jugar entre las lápidas antes de que amanezca. En medio de aquel panteón se encontraba una pequeña capilla, saqueada ya hace un par de meses. No quedaba nada, fuera de la arquitectura santa. Tan sólo quedaban flores, ramas secas pisoteadas en el suelo y cera negra endurecida. No quedaba ninguna figura a la cual ofrecer plegarias o pedir milagros.

Marco buscó detrás del altar una veladora gastada. La colocó justo en la entrada de la capilla y la encendió cuidadosamente. Acto seguido se escondió tras un árbol sin hacer ruido. Los grillos y aves anidando en los árboles cantaban y arrullaban la noche. No pasó mucho tiempo en que un ruido de pasos se oyera acercarse a la entrada de la capilla.

— ¿Marco? — susurró en la oscuridad un niño.

— Aquí — dijo Marco.

El niño se giró, buscando la voz de su amigo, y la luz nocturna iluminó sus facciones: cabello largo y enmarañado, de un color castaño opaco. Sus pómulos eran pronunciados y sus mejillas hundidas. El viento movía su camisa, que un día le había quedado a la medida y ahora hondeaba con una bandera alrededor de su torso huesudo.

Marco se acercó y abrazó al recién llegado. Después entraron a la capilla y se sentaron atrás del altar.

— ¿Cómo están los demás? — preguntó mientras pasaba la comida de su bolsa a la de su compañero.

— Francesco despertó y pudo tomar agua. Aún tiene fiebre, pero no tanta como antes. Nydia estuvo observando a los soldados todo el día y cree que pronto se van a mover al Sur. Los escuchó hablar de Portoferraio. La radio sigue muerta. ¿Tú? ¿Encontraste algo bueno en la playa?

Marco se encogió de hombros.

— No mucho, la verdad. Algunas almejas y restos de un naufragio. Nada valioso.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo.

— ¿Y qué harás allá? ¿Robar un barco de los suyos en el puerto? ¿Robar sus provisiones para que se den cuenta de que hay sobrevivientes? 

— Siempre podemos hacer una balsa… podemos llegar a Bastia, Pianosa o Piombino…

— No podemos zarpar desde esta playa, la corriente nos destrozaría — espetó Marco

— ¡La tormenta casi nos mata de frío! No podemos seguir así mucho tiempo. No tenemos agua limpia, no tenemos con qué abrigarnos, no tenemos ropa, ni comida, ni medicinas…

Leandro siguió enumerando todo aquello que les faltaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Comenzó a temblar, no sólo por el frío, y se sentó en cuclillas. Al poco rato dejó de hablar y comenzó a sollozar de forma muy queda. La tierra, humedecida hasta el cansancio, rechazaba sus lágrimas.

Marco miraba sin pronunciar una sola palabra de consuelo o aliento a la situación. Tan solo apretaba los puños con fuerza, al igual que sus labios. Acercó su mano, dudosa de cómo intervenir los lamentos de su compañero. Por último, decidió cruzarse de brazos y esconder sus manos. No permitiría que la desesperación lo arrastrara.

— Les prometí que no los abandonaría y no pienso hacerlo — sentenció Marco cuando Leandro se hubo calmado —. Pero si queremos sobrevivir la marea, solo hay un puerto por el cual salir.

Leandro se limpió la cara con su camisa y observó a Marco, expectante.

— Encontré a un hombre. Quizá pueda ayudarnos. Naufragó — comentó a regañadientes.

— ¿Confías en él? — preguntó con voz apenas audible.

— No. Pero no sabe nada de ustedes.

— Quizá si es fuerte podría ayudarnos…

— ¿Uno contra un ejército?

— No. Pero quizá sepa construir un bote.

— No lo sé.

En ese momento de silencio, Leandro se dedicó a analizar el semblante de Marco. Lejos habían quedado los semblantes infantiles y momentos de diversión entre ambos. Antes de todo esto, recordaba a Marco como un niño taciturno, quieto pero sonriente. Siempre lo encontraba en el jardín observando el atardecer. Ahora, mientras Nydia, Francesco, Remo y él se mantenían ocultos, Marco pasaba todo el día fuera, quién sabe dónde, y quién sabe qué haciendo, para recolectar información, comida, cacharros y cualquier otra cosa útil.

Los ojos de Marco estaban hundidos en su rostro, rodeados de órbitas negras. Sus pómulos eran tan prominentes que Leandro tenía problemas para verlo de frente sin que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Se preguntaba si él se vería igual que Marco, porque si tan sólo su camisa estuviera más abierta y rasgada de lo que está, Leandro podría contar sus costillas. Era un milagro que aún estuviera de pie.

— ¿Has estado comiendo, verdad? — preguntó mientras desviaba su atención al croar de las ranas y el canto de las aves nocturnas.

— Mi cuerpo no necesita comer tanto como el de ustedes en este momento.

— Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengas que matarte de hambre por nosotros — suspiró.

Marco apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

Leandro volvió a suspirar.

— Nydia volverá a la ciudad mañana. Quiere averiguar cuándo se irán.

— Volveré mañana a la misma hora.

— Está bien — se abrazados a modo de despedida. Leandro apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria el huesudo cuerpo de Marco. Después se alejó caminando entre las tumbas hasta que se perdió de vista.

:::

Marco se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba a Leandro alejarse. Ahora que se había despojado de su carga, se ajustó la bolsa al cuerpo y sintió cómo su cabello pálido y largo iba transformándose en débiles y cortas flamas azules. Los dedos de sus pies, agrietados y sucios, se contorsionaban y quebraban junto con su pie hasta que formaron garras y talones amarillentos. De Marco sólo quedó la bolsita bien sujeta a su cuello largo y delgado. Tras un par de aleteos débiles logró emprender su vuelo en dirección a la cueva donde había dejado a Newgate dormido. A lo lejos, la luz de sus plumas se veían como una débil luz de luciérnaga, solitaria, intermitente y perdida en la noche.

A Marco no le sorprendió despertar por la mañana con el sonido de las aves cerca de la cueva. Aunque sí le sorprendió percatarse de que Newgate ya no estaba. Para ser un hombre tan grande hacía muy poco ruido. Nunca lo escuchó salir.

Marco cargó con la bolsa y la navaja y se propuso conseguir comida fresca para el nuevo día. Arrancó unos mangos para comer mientras paseaba, y también se adentró al río para llenar su cantimplora. Después regresó a la playa, donde el día anterior encontró al gigante. Esperaba poder atrapar algunos peces o algo comestible que fuera lo bastante sustancioso.

Por las pisadas que vio en la playa, la patrulla que vigilaba ya había pasado por ahí. Aparte de la madera podrida, algas y cangrejos, no vio a nadie. Marco había tomado una rama larga y seca que después afiló por un extremo. Empuñó su lanza improvisada y se acercó a la orilla. Detestaba el agua. La playa se extendía algunos metros adentro del mar, que era rico en arrecifes y vida marina.

Se adentró lo más que pudo, sin permitir que el plácido oleaje lo derribara y se dedicó a esperar a su presa. La tranquilidad se interrumpió en cuanto algo parecido a una explosión dentro del mar hizo desviar su atención. Observó cómo el gigante tomaba una bocanada de aire y de inmediato comenzaba a nadar hacia la orilla. Se impulsaba de forma torpe con la mano derecha; con la izquierda parecía jalar un objeto.

Cuando por fin llegó resollando a la orilla, se tiró de espaldas en la arena blanca y brillosa. Marco abandonó su caza y se acercó con curiosidad. En su mano izquierda empuñaba un bastón con adornos enroscados por su longitud. Sin embargo, al seguir su extensión con la mirada, se dio cuenta que la parte de abajo se ensanchaba con un adorno dorado en forma de serpiente, y después tenía una gran navaja curva.

Era un arma extraña, no sólo por su diseño sino también por su tamaño. Superaba por mucho la altura de su dueño. Newgate se levantó y se sacudió la arena del cuerpo. Llevaba sólo puesto sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué es esa guadaña? — preguntó Marco sin quitar su vista del arma.

— No es una guadaña, es un bisento.

— ¿Eres un guerrero?

— Una especie de guerrero, sí. — sonrió Newgate, mientras admiraba su arma —. Pensé que la perdería para siempre.

A pesar de que Edward no había hecho mas que mostrarse amable desde que se encontraron en ese mismo lugar el día anterior, aún era demasiado pronto para confiar en él. Náufrago o no, gigante o no, arma o no, no podía correr riesgos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planes quedarte en mi escondite, yoi? — soltó de repente Marco.

Edward había clavado su bisento en la arena por la base y se encontraba acomodándose el cabello, cuidando que no se le quedara pegado en la cara.

— Me iré hoy mismo. Solo quería recuperar mi arma.

— Hm. ¿Y a dónde planeas ir?

— Es una buena pregunta, ¿cómo se llama esta isla?

— Alba Longa.

— ¿Es muy grande?

— No tanto. La capital es el puerto. Hay dos pueblos más y el resto es el monte.

— Bien, entonces puedo llegar caminando. ¿Hacia dónde queda el pueblo más cercano?

— Hacia el Sur.

Edward observó a Marco y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— Sabes hacia dónde queda el Sur, ¿verdad?

— No tengo la más mínima idea.

Edward rio a carcajadas y Marco casi podía sentir que la arena bajo sus pies vibraba.

— No me sorprende que naufragaras — murmuró Marco.

El niño se levantó de su sitio, sacudió la arena de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar. Sin pensárselo demasiado comenzó a adentrarse al monte. Llegó al río donde había llenado su cantimplora antes y hundió su cabeza en el agua para refrescarse.

Edward lo seguía a una distancia prudente. Para ser un hombre tan alto y corpulento, hacía muy poco ruido. Después, se dirigieron al pueblo. A medida que se acercaban, en el paisaje aparecían rastros de que la isla alguna vez fue habitada por más personas además de los soldados.

Algunas chozas cercanas a la orilla del río eran tan pequeñas que sólo una o dos personas cabían si se tendían en el suelo. Había pequeñas cercas y granjas con forraje aún intacto dentro. El hedor de la carne putrefacta y mojada era insoportable, así que trataron de adentrarse mucho en las casas que encontraban a su paso.

Finalmente, pudieron ver a simple vista, al cabo de unos minutos, los edificios principales que conformaban el pueblo. La plaza principal, que días antes hubiera estado ocupada por tiendas de acampar de los soldados, ahora estaba desierta.

Marco no se fio mucho de que realmente estuvieran lejos de ahí, por lo cual se movió sigilosamente entre el cascajo y escombro de edificios aledaños a la plaza. Al llegar a un costado del camino principal de la plaza, vio un rastro inconfundible de pisadas humanas que se dirigían afuera de la plaza, como un éxodo.

— Creo que por fin se fueron — dijo Marco a Edward, pero éste ya no estaba a su lado.

Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo vio en la plaza, casi a la entrada de la iglesia. Conforme Marco se fue acercando, notó que una pirada de fuego se mantenía ardiendo; pira frente a la que Newgate contemplaba en silencio.

Al irse acercando, extrañado, a la llama tan enorme, Marco notó un olor tanto o más asqueroso que el de los animales muertos de granja. Se tapó la nariz y boca con su cabeza, y entre las llamas, como almas en pena queriendo escapar del infierno abrasador, pudo distinguir las siluetas de cadáveres apilados entre la madera y muebles resquebrajados.

Se alejó cuanto pudo, y por instinto corrió a refugiarse en la iglesia. Sin embargo, habiendo puesto apenas un pie dentro, se dio cuenta de su error. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y perforadas por balas. No había nada en ellas, ningún cuadro, ningún mártir, tapete o figura, excepto sangre. El ambiente estaba cargado de humedad y acidez, pero también de inanición, orina, sudor y miedo.

La piel se le erizó por completo y trastabilló hasta la salida, donde apenas olió el olor a carne quemada y su cuerpo completo se arqueó para vomitar. La bilis y el agua fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo durante agonizantes y lentos segundos, como si de pronto el horror que había presenciado desde la llegada de aquellos soldados le hubiera llegado y golpeado por primera vez. Comenzó a sentir un frío inmenso en su cuerpo y su visión se nubló. Su cuerpo, pequeño y huesudo, se tambaleó lejos del vómito y cayó al suelo de la plaza, haciendo un ruido no mayor al de la madera seca.

Sus sueños se plagaron de gritos agudos e insistentes. Los cadáveres en la gran hoguera de la plaza chillaban y los soldados disparaban desde el techo, desde los costados, desde el frente y desde la retaguardia. Primero se llevaron a los hombres, luego a las mujeres. Por último a los niños y niñas. Dejaron atrás a los ancianos, los enfermos, a los amputados y a los débiles. Escuchó el crujir de la carne bajo las fauces de un sabueso.

Despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue una fogata ardiendo no muy lejos de su cuerpo. No era una pila de cadáveres, sino un fuego más modesto y controlado. Lo segundo que vio fue que se encontraba dentro de una casa con un muro derribado. Mientras Marco observaba confundido su alrededor, una mano le tendió su cantimplora.

— Toma — ordenó Newgate.

El niño la tomó. Su primer sorbo fue para enjuagar su boca del ácido vomito. Después dio unos pequeños tragos. Newgate se encontraba a un lado de él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando al lado opuesto de Marco. Se había arreglado el cabello, amarrándoselo con un paliacate verde. Quizá lo había encontrado entre los escombros. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, al igual que su boca, como si estuviera sopesando algo difícil de decidir.

— ¿Esta isla es parte del Gobierno Mundial? — preguntó.

Marco se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Pagan tributo?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

— Los soldados llegaron luego de que el rey Procas se rehusara a pagar tributo al rey Tulio de Roma.

— Roma no es parte del Gobierno Mundial — murmuró Edward para sí. — ¿Asesinaron a todos?

— No, se los llevaron.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Escapar. Aún no sé cómo.

— ¿Qué tan lejos está el puerto?

— Un día de camino.

— Entonces iremos allá.

— ¿Y qué se supone que harás? ¿Matarlos a todos?

Como respuesta, Newgate se echó a reír.

:::

Tan pronto como Marco estuvo seguro de que su acompañante dormía, se escabulló y se dirigió al cementerio. Era difícil saber si aún encontraría a Leandro allí. El lugar se veía exactamente igual que el día anterior. Buscó la veladora y la encendió. La colocó a la entrada de la pequeña capilla. Esperó y después escuchó un par de pisadas dirigirse hacia él.

A modo de saludo, su visitante anunció:

— Francesco está muerto.

Marco bajó la mirada, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

— Su fiebre empeoró. Murió hace un par de horas. No sabemos qué hacer con el cuerpo — murmuró lo último.

— Deberíamos enterrarlo, yoi.

— Remo mencionó que quizá quemarlo sería más fácil.

— No — contestó con brusquedad —. Buscaré una pala. Ustedes traigan el cuerpo aquí.

Marco se dirigió a la casa del velador del cementerio y rebuscó entre los escombros por una pala o un pico. Tan pronto como los encontró se dirigió a la capilla y a un lado de ella, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba un espacio libre, comenzó a cavar. Primero lo hizo con el pico para remover la tierra, y después usó la pala para sacar la tierra del pequeño hueco que iba tomando forma.

Al cabo de un rato aparecieron Leandro, Nydia y Remo. Nydia y Remo iban por delante, mientras que Leandro, el más grande, cargaba la parte de atrás. El cuerpo de Francesco estaba envuelto en la cobija en la que había fallecido. Lo colocaron de forma gentil en el suelo, a un lado de lo que sería su tumba.

Marco los vio lentamente a cada uno de ellos. El ejército tenía poco más de un mes ahí, pero ellos lucían tan distintos. Sus rostros estaban más duros, más hundidos, y sus ojos más vacíos. De todos los ahí reunidos, Marco y Leandro tenían apenas trece. Remo y Nydia cumplirían nueve; Francesco tenía seis.

Cuando el agujero estuvo lo suficientemente hondo, colocaron el cuerpo entre todos. Sin que nadie dijera nada, comenzaron a echar tierra sobre él usando sus manos como palas. Después colocaron piedras encima, hasta formar un pequeño montículo encima. La tradición dictaba que alguien debería decir unas palabras, pero nadie dijo nada.

— Cuando amanezca, vayan a la plaza — habló Marco.

— ¿Crees que los soldados vuelvan?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

— Estuve ahí. No quedó ningún campamento. Se fueron.

— Hasta que amanezca, entonces — dijo Leandro.

:::

Luego de regresar a la plaza, Marco se sentó en la orilla de una fuente situada en la plaza. En el centro de la fuente había una torre ornamental. En la cima de ella había existido una escultura de piedra negra con forma de fénix. Era el lugar favorito de Marco. Se sentaba a la orilla de la fuente y admiraba al fénix por horas. Era un fénix con la cabeza erguida y pico abierto con agresividad. Sus alas estaban extendidas, listas para emprender el vuelo; sus garras, extendidas como garfios, y al final, tenía una cola larga y cincelada de forma delicada para enroscarse en la torre que lo sostenía.

El fénix solía ser el emblema del rey Procas, y había sido el emblema de la isla Alba Longa desde mucho antes que la familia real fuera conformada como tal. El fénix había estado en los estandartes, los tabardos, las banderas, las velas de los barcos, e incluso en los platos, vasijas, tejidos. También estaba presente en aretes, pulseras o collares, todos tallados con metales preciosos obtenidos de las minas de la propia isla. Marco siempre se había avergonzado de su forma de fénix, pues no se parecía en nada a la majestuosa escultura del ave que, de acuerdo a la leyenda, había nacido en el monte, en medio de las piedras volcánicas.

Nada de eso importaba ya, porque la escultura del fénix yacía despedazada a un lado de la fuente. Alba Longa, con todas sus leyendas, estandartes y esculturas, había muerto para siempre. No volvería a renacer.

Marco se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Levantó la vista al fénix de alas, garras y pico roto. Se despidió con la mirada. Dio un salto y con las manos en los bolsillos caminó al sitio que más recodaría, aún años después, con nostalgia y cariño.

El edificio era poco ostentoso, pues era el orfanato de toda la isla. El orfanato se había dedicado a instruir a los niños en labores del campo, agricultura, pesca y otros oficios aparte del comercio.

Marco vagó por el edificio abandonado como un fantasma, arrastrando los pies por los pasillos, llorando como un alma en pena. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado de esa forma. Quizá era la primera vez. No sería la última.

Pasó por los dormitorios de varones, por el comedor, por la cocina. Pasó por el jardín, donde aprendían sobre qué tipo de vegetales y tubérculos podían plantar dependiendo la época. Pasó por la entrada de los baños y regaderas, donde había comprendido que por más que viera a escondidas a las niñas con los chicos más grandes, no le parecían más interesantes que antes.

Finalmente, al final del jardín, en los límites del orfanato, se encontró de pie frente a la pequeña cabina que había contado como refugio cuando los demás no querían jugar con él, o cuando Leandro y él habían golpeado más fuerte de lo esperado a otro niño. O cuando Josefina, una encargada, lo perseguía por el jardín para obligarlo a bañarse luego de jugar todo el día entre el sol y la tierra. Era su refugio. Su santuario. Su hogar.

La cabina era de madera y la puerta estaba abierta. Marco se adentró por instinto y encontró el quinqué encima de la mesa, donde siempre estaba y lo encendió. Poco a poco la luz fue iluminando los muros oscuros de la cabina, que estaba forrada de libros y artefactos curiosos traídos por el mar. Todo ahí parecía no haberse movido, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por esa cabina, como si una horda no hubiera arrasado con todo y con todos.

El escritorio de Marco seguía en el mismo lugar. Éste consistía en una caja de madera volcada. Se sentaba en el suelo y garabateaba e imitaba lo que el anciano que vivía en la cabina hacía en su propio escritorio. El anciano, Renzo, había sido amable con él desde que se conocieron: Marco sentado en el jardín, arrancando hojas a las plantas, arbustos y flores, enojado por no tener con quién jugar.

Renzo lo había acogido, como si de un ave con un ala rota se tratara, y le había encargado tareas poco a poco: traer agua, ir por el abono, arrastrar la pala, hacer agujeritos para las semillas, colocarlas, tapar el hueco, y repetir.

El anciano solía contar historias fantásticas e irreales, como el del elefante gigante cuyo lomo era una isla; la del reino de arena y su Rey misericordioso; el de dos gigantes que habían peleado por años sin descansar; o el de la máquina de vapor que se movía como un barco por el agua pero estaba hecha de metal. La historia favorita de Marco era la de la ballena, aunque siempre lloraba al imaginar a la pequeña cría, sola y desconsolada, mientras esperaba el regreso de sus _nakama._ Marco había pasado incontables mañanas, tardes y noches en compañía de Renzo, conociendo el mundo a través de sus relatos y mapas.

El chico dejó el quinqué sobre la mesa más grande la cabina y se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó. Frente a él sólo quedaba la mesa, un perchero y un pequeño buró. En el pequeño buró se encontraban unos lentes circulares y pequeños. A un lado se encontraba una novela sobre piratas, colocada boca abajo y abierta en la parte que Renzo había leído por última vez.

Marco tomó con cuidado los lentes y sollozó. Renzo había llegado de su taberna favorita directo al orfanato. Su espalda estaba mojada de sudor, al igual que su rostro. Aquella tarde había llegado un mensajero a la taberna y contó lo que había visto en el camino: una columna interminable de soldados que traían consigo grandes carretones de transporte vacíos. En vez de saludar a Marco como siempre lo hacía, se dirigió a la oficina donde se guardaban los archivos. Marco, ofendido por ignorar su saludo, lo siguió.

Allí vio cómo Enzo comenzó a prenderle fuego a cuanto papel estuvo a su alcance. Para cuando los directivos se dieron cuenta, todo el cuarto estaba en llamas. El anciano anunció lo que había escuchado. Discutió con el director, que insistía que no había razón para alarmarse, puesto que, ¿qué iban a querer los soldados con unos cuantos niños? Enzo dejó al director hablando solo, tomó a Marco de la mano y lo llevó a rastras hasta la cabina.

— Escucha, Marco — lo zarandeó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos —. No permitas que los soldados te lleven. Escóndete y no vayas con ellos, sin importar lo que escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Marco lo miraba incrédulo, pensaba que a Enzo al fin se le había botado la canina, como solían decir los lugareños. Todos los adultos decían que el Rey Procas pagaría el tributo y los soldados se irían.

— ¡Marco! — lo volvió a zarandear — Esto es lo que hacen. Primero se llevarán a los hombres, luego a las mujeres y a los niños. Al resto nos dejarán morir, o peor.

Los ojos de Enzo estaban desorbitados. Aunque tenía la vista fija en Marco, no pareciera que lo estuviera viendo a él en realidad. En los siguientes días, todo ocurrió tal y como el anciano había dicho. Primero se llevaron a los hombres, jóvenes y adultos. Luego se llevaron a las mujeres. Cuando los soldados llegaron al orfanato, Marco, Nydia y Leandro corrieron a esconderse a la cabina. Leandro cargaba en brazos a Francesco, que había sido alcanzado por una bala. Después corrieron hacia la maleza del monte y no volvieron.

La última vez que Marco vio a Renzo, el anciano estaba en el recibidor del orfanato. Había colocado pesados sacos de arena a modo de barricada y se había acostado con un mosquete en la mano, esperando por la llegada del enemigo.

Marco se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Guardó los anteojos en su bolsa y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hacia su escritorio y levantó una lámina de papel. La dobló lo mejor que pudo y la guardó. En aquella hoja se encontraba la copia de un mapa de Alba Longa que había hecho con ayuda de Enzo.

Salió de la cabina, del orfanato, y caminó en dirección a la plaza.

:::

Edward sintió el calor del amanecer. Era apenas muy pálido y tenue, pues apenas y se sentía en el suelo. Se incorporó y salió de su refugio provisional. Caminó un tramo hasta alejarse del camino para aliviar y su vejiga y luego volvió a la plaza. La diminuta y brillante presencia de Marco se sentía cerca.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el chico y se sentó a un lado de él en la fuente. Marco abrazaba sus piernas y su mirada apuntaba al firmamento. No habló mientras Newgate se acercaba, ni tampoco cuando éste se sentó a su lado, ni tampoco cuando se quitó su chaleco y lo abrigó con él lo mejor que pudo.

— En todos mis viajes, siempre odié las islas en guerra — comenzó a decir, al tiempo que posaba su mirada en el fénix partido en la plaza — No traen más que hambre, miseria y destrucción.

Marco desenvolvió el abrazo de sus piernas para acurrucarse más dentro del pesado y abrigado chaleco de su compañero. No interrumpió a Edward, y aunque hubiera querido, un nudo se le había atravesado como una flecha en su garganta.

— Soy un pirata — dijo al cabo de un momento —.Sé de algunas islas donde estarás a salvo.

— ¿Dónde está tu tripulación? — preguntó Marco luego de un minuto.

Edward se rascó la cabeza.

— No tengo ninguna. Me separé de un grupo para empezar por mi cuenta, y ahí fue donde la tormenta me atrapó.

Marco resopló, como si quisiera aguantarse una carcajada. Luego se quedó muy serio, tratando de pensar cómo formular su petición a un hombre como Edward.

— Mis amigos están muriendo — comenzó —. Necesitan más comida, medicinas, ropa.

— Lo que necesitan es salir de aquí — sentenció Edward.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero el puerto está vigilado por soldados — empezó a respirar de forma errática y, aún sin querer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo — No podríamos hacerlo solos.

Antes de que pudiera procesar qué sucedía, Edward lo había estrechado en sus brazos, como si de un pequeño niño se tratara. Y era cierto, después de todo. A pesar de todas las vicisitudes y horrores, Marco seguía siendo un niño.

— Está bien tener miedo, Marco — murmuraba Edward mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo —. Y ya no estás solo. Me tienes a mí.

Así, todavía con las manos apretando el chaleco de Edward, el resto de los niños los encontró. Leandro y Nydia caminaban despacio, mientras que Remo se apoyaba en un bastón y daba pasitos.

Remo, el menor de todos ellos, observaba a Edward con ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Eres un dios? — preguntó emocionado.

Newgate soltó una sonora carcajada que dejó a todos enmudecidos. Marco aprovechó para zafarse del agarre de su amigo y se limpió la cara.

Tan pronto como desayunaron las pocas raciones que llevaban, Edward llevó a la plaza un destartalado carretón que había sobrevivido por poco a los incendios. Estaba diseñado para cargar mercancías y su par de ruedas estaba en buenas condiciones. Colocó su bisento dentro, al igual que su chaleco.

Comandó que se subieran encima por la parte de atrás y él tomó el lugar que ocupaba el animal de tiro. Agarró ambas varas en donde se enganchaba al caballo, niveló el carretón y comenzó a andar. Remo parecía deleitado con ese medio de transporte.

Newgate les dijo que descansaran. Al poco tiempo, Marco dormía hecho un ovillo, usando el chaleco del gigante como almohada. Los demás no tardaron en seguir a su pequeño líder.

:::

Marco despertó con el sabor de las cenizas y pólvora en su garganta. A su lado Remo yacía acurrucado, al igual que Nydia y Leandro. El carretón estaba bajo la sombra de una palmera, a un lado de la carretera principal. Marco se separó de la pila de brazos, torsos y piernas y buscó con la mirada a Edward, quien estaba sentado sobre una roca, dándoles la espalda.

Marco se acercó a él, e imitando su posición se sentó en una roca contigua. Observó que Edward se había descalzado, y sus pies estaban hinchados y maltratados por la caminata y por el roce del cuero de las botas con su piel desnuda. En el talón tenía la piel descarapelada y con ampollas reventadas. También observó el torso desnudo de Edward, cuya espalda estaba roja por el sol.

Era claro a primera vista que Edward poseía una inmensa fuerza física. No sólo lo creía por su estatura, sino porque los músculos de su pecho y brazos eran grandes delatores, al igual que aquella arma gigante que llevaba consigo.

Marco escudriñó con detenimiento las diminutas cicatrices en brazos, pecho y pies de Edward. La mayoría de ellas parecían antiguas, y tenían un color ligeramente más claro que el resto de la piel. Parecían heridas de cuchillos o espaldas. Eran heridas largas pero muy finas. Por supuesto, había otras menos delicadas, con más bordes, más parecidas a un cráter que a una línea recta.

Aquellas eran heridas de bala, pensó Marco. Enzo le había mostrado sus cicatrices de batalla, y se parecían mucho a las de Edward, aunque en cantidad superaban con creces a las de su viejo amigo.

A su vez, Edward hacía lo mismo con Marco, aunque de reojo. Había algo casi sobrenatural en el chico. Antes no lo había notado, pero en cuanto lo vio al lado de los demás, las diferencias eran evidentes. Mientras que los demás se veían pálidos y ojerosos, Marco tenía un pálido más parecido al de un muerto que al de un convaleciente.

Se preguntaba acaso si se debía a las porciones de comida, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Así como estaban, los demás niños se veían mejor alimentados que Marco. Las mejillas de ellos no estaban hundidas como las de él, ni tampoco sus costillas se asomaban con tanto peligro como las de Marco, que parecía que con cualquier movimiento brusco fueran a romperse o perforar la piel del niño.

Nada de eso concordaba con lo que el aura de Marco emanaba de su cuerpo. Su presencia era como una llama ardiente y cargada de poder. Edward no podía conciliar lo que sentía a través de su Haki con lo que veía. Y ahora que lo observaba con mayor detenimiento, Marco parecía mayor que los demás. Quizá en estatura no había una gran diferencia, pero su rostro lucía menos infantil que el resto de sus amigos. Sus ojos eran más fríos y calculadores.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Marco en cambio sólo giró su cabeza para contemplar el ocaso.

— No dejaré que nada les ocurra — dijo Edward al cabo de un rato.

:::

El camino hacia Portoferraio lucía más y más sombrío a cada paso. Tuvieron que esquivar carretas y carretones en peor estado que la suya, algunas quemadas y otras con las ruedas destruidas por el peso. Algunas otras tenían sangre y marcas de balas y mosquetes.

No había cuerpos, pero no hacían falta para saber lo que les había ocurrido. Los campos alrededor del camino habían sido arrasados por el fuego. Era como si quisieran que las llamas lavaran todos los crímenes cometidos.

Los niños observaban el paisaje en silencio. Ya se veían las primeras construcciones del puerto a lo lejos. Sólo saltaron de su estupor al notar que el zarandeo del carretón se había detenido. Les hizo señas para que bajaran del carretón. Salieron del camino mientras Edward levantaba con una sola mano el carretón. Lo volcó y lo colocó de forma que pudieran esconderse tras él.

En cuando Newgate terminó su maniobra, observaron a un grupo de soldados moverse en el camino. Debían ser los encargados de vigilar el camino.

— ¿Cómo sabías que venían aquí? — preguntó Leandro con los ojos como platos.

— Sentí su presencia — respondió como si nada. Como si aquella habilidad fuera algo normal para él. Quizá así lo era.

— Deberíamos esperar al anochecer para acercanos — murmuró Nydia.

— Pero no sabemos a qué hora ni cuándo se irá el último barco — habló Leandro.

Remo apretó sus labios, y dirigió su mirada a Marco, esperando recibir órdenes.

— Esperaremos al anochecer. Quizá podríamos explorar mientras tanto — Marco clavó sus ojos en los de Newgate, quien asintió con la cabeza.

— Se han ido — anunció Edward. Acto seguido, acomodó su chaleco como almohada y se tendió en la tierra llena de hollín. 

Nydia y Marco se adelantaron con cautela a la ciudad; el resto se quedó con Edward. Ambos comprobaron que la entrada a la ciudad portuaria estaba abierta. A pesar de la destrucción y los saqueos, seguía siendo imponente, aunque ahora carecía del bullicio y tráfico que la caracterizaba. Marco sólo había estado allí dos veces, y lo que más le impactó fue el silencio.

Se mantuvieron lejos del camino principal y estuvieron alertas. La pequeña patrulla de soldados que habían visto regresar a la ciudad carcajeaba y reía. Parecían relajados y despreocupados.

Siguieron escabulléndose y caminaron por los callejones. Algunas escalinatas estaban destruidas y otras estaban obstruidas por muebles, silla y mesas arrojadas desde segundos o terceros pisos. Por fin, luego de muchos desvíos, lograron divisar el puerto mientras se escondían tras grandes cajas de suministros vacías.

En el puerto quedaban apenas dos pequeñas lanchas, más para transporte hacia la orilla que para viajar largas distancias. A lo mucho podrían llegar a otra isla vecina para conseguir un mejor transporte. Los soldados en el puerto y los que habían visto en la calle sumaban dieciséis. Quizá estaban esperando la llegada de un barco para recogerlos, en cuyo caso tendrían que escapar antes de que eso sucediera. Tendría que ser esa misma noche.

:::

— Tenemos que irnos esta noche — habló Marco tan pronto estuvo frente a Newgate.

Edward abrió los ojos y asintió, como si hubiera alcanzado esa misma conclusión en ausencia de Marco.

— Hay dos lanchas en el puerto. Creemos que con ellas se moverán al barco que llegue a recogerlos — sentenció Nydia.

Edward se levantó del suelo y comenzó a estirar sus brazos. Se ajustó su paliacate en la cabeza y levantó su bisento. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando vio que Marco y Leandro lo seguían. Nydia se quedó junto a Remo, acurrucados junto al carretón.

— Quédense aquí — comandó Edward.

— Son 16 soldados, no podrás con todos — argumentó Marco.

— Sabemos pelear — añadió Leandro, sacando dos cuchillos de sus ropas, tendiéndole uno a Marco.

Edward respiró hondo. Sabía que la supervivencia de aquellos niños dependía de reducir a los guardias sin que él terminara con un tiro en la cabeza.

— Quédense detrás de mí.

Avanzaron decididos hacia la ciudad. No hablaron de planes mientras se dirigían allá, pero los tres sabían que era la única oportunidad que tendrían. Se mantuvieron alejados del camino principal que llegaba al corazón de la ciudad: el puerto. Alrededor del puerto se congregaban grandes almacenes, después los edificios de restaurantes, posadas y casas de diversión para los marineros. Por supuesto, todo ello ahora estaba en tinieblas.

El grupo de cuatro soldados que habían visto se encontraban descansando alrededor de un fuego moderado junto con otros cuatro. Marco percibía el olor a pescado asándose al fuego. Otro grupo de cuatro se encontraban en el muelle; cada uno llevaba una antorcha en mano, y era difícil saber si cargaban mosquetes.

Los ocho de la fogata se veían como soldados normales, no parecía haber algún alto rango entre ellos. Esperaron en la oscuridad, al amparo de la sombra de los edificios. De pronto escucharon los pasos uniformes de otro grupo cerca. Marco, Edward y Leandro se movieron para evitar la luz de las antorchas.

Los guardias pasaron de ellos sin verlos o escucharlos. Con ellos sumaban los dieciséis. Al regresar al escondite tras las cajas de suministros, Marco vio su distribución: los ocho hombres de la fogata comían y hablaban animadamente; otros cuatro cuidaban y rodeaban el muelle; mientras que dos parejas de soldados patrullaban calles de alrededor.

— Necesito que creen una distracción para los soldados de la fogata. Primero tenemos que derribar a los del muelle. De nada servirá acabar con todos si no tenemos las lanchas. En cuanto empiece la pelea, escóndanse.

Leandro asintió con la cabeza. Marco tragó saliva. Edward se despidió dándole una palmada a Marco en la espalda. Con su bisento en mano, se escabulló entre las sombras.

Leandro se giró hacia Marco.

— Quédate aquí. Es mejor que crean que somos pocos.

— Leandro — comenzó Marco.

— Si algo pasa, tú eres mejor peleando que yo — se encogió de hombros y le tendió su otro cuchillo. Diciendo eso, se fue en dirección contraria a la de Edward.

:::

Marco era capaz de escuchar el repiqueteo de la fogata, las risas y voces extranjeras de los soldados y el vaivén de las olas, tan claro como podía escuchar su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Ojalá no muriera en ese altercado.

Pronto un grito interrumpió su nerviosismo. Era uno de los soldados de la fogata que señalaba en dirección contraria al muelle. Pronto el resto de ellos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a gritar. Una de las posadas tenía humo saliendo por sus ventanas.

Un par de soldados se adelantaron a la posada, pero lo único que provocaron fue que el fuego se avivara al abrir la puerta del edificio. El nerviosismo se olía en el aire junto con el humo. Los uniformados apretaban sus fusiles con fuerza innecesaria. El fuego comenzó a esparcirse a las casas aledañas.

Los soldados que vigilaban el muelle no vieron venir el bisento de Edward sobre sus pechos. Los dos más próximos a él fueron lanzados al agua con el impacto del arma. Clavículas y cosillas fueron quebradas. Los dos soldados más alejados a él apuntaron sus fusiles, aterrados. Dispararon pero sólo uno atinó a la masiva figura de Edward, quien no detuvo su segundo ataque. De una estocada atravesó al estómago de uno de ellos, y después desgarró la carne del costado derecho de otro.

De pronto, Marco escuchó el grito de Leandro. Lo arrastraban dos soldados mientras gritaba y pataleaba. Comenzaron a gritar entre ellos. Después, uno de ellos, quizá el de más alto rango, gritó en un acento apenas entendible y roto:

— Salgan o le disparo al niño. ¡No voy a repetirme!

Marco no divisaba la figura de Newgate, pero tampoco la de los guardias del puerto. Lo único que les quedaba era el elemento sorpresa. Envolvió sus manos en jirones de su propia camisa, en caso de tener que golpear a alguien, y tomó un cuchillo en cada mano.

Dio un último respiro y salió corriendo de su escondite. Clavó ambos cuchillos en la espalda del hombre más cercano, que cargaba sendos cubos de agua en dirección a las llamas. Al que le siguió logró clavar las navajas en el estómago, pero al momento de retirar sus manos, el soldado sostuvo sus brazos para evitar que escapara.

Marco, asustado, por instinto intentó lo pateó en la entrepierna para aflorar su amarre. El soldado gruñó y cayó al suelo. El mundo parecía ralentizarse, y Marco se movía por él a una velocidad que no conocía. Poseído de pronto por la furia, golpeó volvió a estampar su pie en el soldado, esa vez en su cabeza. Sin embargo, en vez de estampar su pie, lo que desgarró la piel y ojos del rostro del enemigo fueron garras.

Los gritos de pronto llegaron a oídos del capitán, que sostenía a Leandro como un escudo humano. El resto de los soldados miraban, entre el asombro y al terror, la hibridez del cuerpo de Marco. De la rodilla hacia abajo, sus pies habían sido reemplazados por garras enormes de un ave.

El teniente, perturbado, quiso disparar, pero Edward apareció a sus espaldas y dio un rugido de batalla. El teniente se giró, asustado, pero una estocada en su cuello silenció sus amenazas. La luz de la fogata de las casas incendiadas proyectó la masiva sombra de Edward; parecía que el mismísimo dios de la muerte había llegado a cortar de tajo las almas de los soldados.

En cuanto Leandro se vio libre del agarre del teniente, agarró el pistolete de su captor y disparó a uno de los soldados que intentaba cargar su mosquete para apuntar a Edward. En cuanto el hombre cayó al suelo, Leandro tiró el pistolete, aterrado. Edward les gritó a ambos niños que se alejaran de la plaza.

Marco ignoró la orden de Edward y se abalanzó sin pensarlo sobre un soldado que gritaba por auxilio. Tomándolo como una presa fácil, Marco siguió su misma técnica de tratar de apuñalar de frente a su víctima con los cuchillos, lo cual resultó ser un error. El soldado logró esquivar el filo y retener su muñeca izquierda. Antes de que Marco pudiera levantar sus garras, o incluso apuñarlo con la derecha, el soldado apuntó al pecho de Marco con un pistolete y disparó.

Edward gritó y se apresuró a terminar con los seis soldados que habían unido un frente contra él. No lo dejaban avanzar y se empeñaban en hacerlo retroceder, al tiempo que usaban sus espadas para repelar los ataques de Edward. Uno a uno, Edward los fue repeliendo, desgastándolos con cortes en piernas y brazos, hasta que el último cayó.

Marco yacía en el suelo a un par de metros de Edward y Leandro. El mundo había dejado de moverse tan rápido para Marco. Ahora sentía que su espalda comenzaba a mojarse, lo cual no tenía sentido porque no estaba lloviendo. La realidad pronto empezó a asentarse cuando comenzó a sentir que un líquido viscoso se derramaba de su cuerpo y se deslizaba por su torso.

— ¡Marco! — escuchó la voz de Leandro a lo lejos.

— Marco — repitió Edward.

El aludido intentó sentarse en el suelo, pero en cuanto intentó hacer fuerza en su torso se le escapó un bufido de dolor y desistió. Tan pronto como estuvieron cerca, Edward le dio uno de los uniformes de los soldados a Leandro para que presionara con él la herida. Marco respondió con más gruñidos y un grito.

— Tranquilo, hijo, tranquilo — murmuró Edward mientras acariciaba la frente del niño.

— Se está desangrando — la voz de Leandro se quebró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

— Leandro — imprimió firmeza en su voz, puesto que Leandro tenía la vista clavada en la chaqueta ensangrentada.

Edward lo zarandeó del hombro hasta su vista se posó en él y ni en la sangre.

— Carga toda la comida y cosas de valor que encuentres en una de las lanchas — al ver que no se movía de ahí, le gritó —: ¡Ve!

Leandro se levantó y fue tambaleándose al muelle.

— Tranquilo, Marco — le dijo en cuanto escuchó al pequeño respirar trabajosamente.

Su enorme pulgar limpió las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos. Respiraba como un caballo desbocado, asustado y rodeado de una ciudad en llamas.

Marco soltó un gemido de dolor y sus ojos se enfocaron en la enorme figura de Edward, quien había retirado el uniforme sucio y había rajado la camisa de Marco para observar la herida. La sangre manaba de las múltiples perforaciones, pero ya no con la misma intensidad que en un inicio. Marco dio un alarido brutal, se contorsionó, y un torrente de sangre volvió a escurrir de sus heridas.

— Hay algo… cortándome — jadeó Marco.

Edward contempló de cerca la perforación más grande de Marco, situada justo debajo del esternón. Movió un poco el cuerpo de Marco para observar su espalda y vio que la bala no había salido de su cuerpo. Lo volvió a tender y observó detenidamente: las capas de piel parecían irse tejiendo de nuevo. Newgate sacó una pequeña navaja de su bota y la limpió lo mejor que pudo. En ese momento Leandro se acercó a ellos con cautela y apuntó con la punta del mosquete a Edward.

— Baja el cuchillo — ordenó.

— Hay fragmentos de la bala en su pecho — explicó Newgate de forma calmada — si no los sacamos no podrá sanar por su cuenta.

El mosquete que Leandro sostenía temblaba junto con todo el cuerpo del muchacho. Otro grito inhumano escapó de Marco y Leandro bajó el arma.

Leandro se acercó a donde yacía Marco y le arrebató la navaja a Newgate. Caminó hacia la fogata de los soldados, pasó la navaja por el fuego un par de veces y regresó.

— Sostenlo — ordenó.

Edward se mostraba incrédulo.

— Con tus manazas de gigante vas a hacerlo peor que yo — sentenció —. Ya lo he hecho otras veces — aclaró.

Newgate inmovilizó a Marco ejerciendo presión en los hombros. Leandro comenzó a cortar lo menos que pudo para extraer los fragmentos de bala que se empecinaban en cortar los tejidos internos. Los fragmentos pequeños fueron los más fáciles y rápidos; apenas y tuvo que meter la navaja. Marco había dejado de resistirse y de hacer ruido. Su cara tenía un color ceniciento.

Leandro se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y continuó.

— Normalmente su fuego debería aparecer para curarlo, pero creo que está demasiado débil — comentó Leandro.

Tuvo que cortar de nuevo el tejido recién unido y frágil. El cuerpo de Marco dio un respingo, como atravesado por una corriente eléctrica. Soltó un quejido apenas audible y volvió a caer inconsciente.

— Está muy profunda — murmuró.

Siguió cortando con la navaja. La sangre emanaba a borbotones. Al cabo de unos momentos de hurgar en la herida, Leandro pudo extirpar la bala. Tiró la navaja a un lado de Edward, quien miraba con admiración y horror al niño que hacía nada le había apuntado con un arma.

Newgate observó el semblante de Marco. Se ceño fruncido y su quijada se habían relajado, aunque su cara estaba perlada de sudor.

— Leandro, trae a los demás. Yo me encargo de Marco.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo en dirección al carretón, donde se encontraba Nydia y Remo.

Edward observó a los cuerpos de los soldados en la plaza. No percibió ningún atisbo de vida de alguno de ellos. Se puso a recoger capas, pantalones y camisas no tan ensangrentadas. Envolvió a Marco en una de las capas y cargó su cuerpo diminuto y menudo entre sus brazos. Sus talones y garras se habían transformado a las de un humano en algún punto, pero no le dio importancia.

Subió a la lancha con sumo cuidado y lo colocó en el suelo de la misma. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los niños llegaran corriendo al muelle. Edward los tomó por los brazos de uno por uno para subirlos a la lancha. Se distribuyeron las camisas, sacos y pantalones como si se tratan de cobijas.

Edward se posicionó en el centro de la lancha. Soltó el amarre que tenía al muelle y acomodó la cuerda en un extremo. De su pantalón sacó un Eternal Pose, observó la dirección en la que apuntaba y lo guardó en su bolsillo de nuevo. El Eternal Pose tenía grabado en su parte superior “Bastia”. Se sentó a mitad de la lancha y comenzó a remar.

Pronto quedaron rodeados del brillo de la luna en el agua, y el incendio del puerto parecía ya una luz muy débil y tenue, como el último respiro de una antorcha.

:::

Marco, enfebrecido, iba y venía al igual que el vaivén de las olas sobre las que surcaba la lancha. Leandro trataba sus heridas lo mejor que podía, aunque la más grande arrojaba pus y un olor desagradable. Marco despertaba por momentos, en los que tomaba pequeños sorbos de agua.

El viaje fue breve, pues Edward no dejó de remar en ningún momento. Cinco días después, por la noche, desembarcaron en Bastia.

:::

Marco despertó de su viaje enfebrecido al sonido del oleaje que entrada por la ventana de la habitación. Estaba solo, hambriento, sucio y con frío. Trató de levantarse pero una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Con sus manos fue tentando, pero sólo encontró vendajes bajo sus dedos. Se incorporó lentamente y se reclinó en la cabecera de la cama. Observó su estancia. A los pies de la cama se encontraba un cuenco con agua ensangrentada y jirones de ropa.

Había escasos muebles, como una mesa, una silla y una lámpara de aceite. Tanto la cama como el resto de los muebles estaban diseñados para una persona más grande del promedio. Supuso que ahí es donde Newgate vivía.

Bajó con sumo cuidado de la cama, y al llegar a la ventana se apoyó en ella, cansado de repente. Sus ojos, no acostumbrados al asombro, observaron maravillados el cambio de panorama. De una ciudad vacía y en ruinas, ahora se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, con vista al resto de una ciudad blanca con decorados de sirenas, crustáceos y aves míticas. El oleaje, el calor, la humedad y olor a sal invadieron su nariz y su rostro.

El cielo lucía despejado y lleno de un azul vibrante. Las gaviotas y aves marinas se escuchaban a la lejanía. El bullicio lo desconcertaba. Habían pasado meses desde que escuchaba pláticas amenas en el viento, aunque no entendiera una palabra de lo dicho.

Una risa estruendosa interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Provenía del piso inferior. Marco se deslizó hacia la puerta y bajó despacio las escaleras. Todo el tiempo se apoyó con una mano en la pared.

Al bajar al primer piso, encontró a Newgate sentado en un enorme sillón frente a un comedor. Traía puesta la misma ropa con que lo conoció, y lo único que había cambiado en él era que traía el hombro izquierdo vendado. Lo acompañaba una mujer de cabello negro que disfrutaba de un cigarro. Marco arrugó la nariz.

— Siéntate — dijo la mujer en cuanto lo vio.

A continuación se levantó y le sirvió un plato con sopa. Marco se acercó de forma lenta y subió a la silla con un poco de dificultad. Sus pies quedaron colgando y los balanceaba mientras observaba el lugar.

La habitación era grande y estaba equipada como una vivienda. La cocina estaba separada del comedor por una barra. Una tela fina separaba esa estancia de otra, que parecía ser la habitación de la mujer. Las paredes estaban repletas de objetos mecánicos y curiosos.

— Gracias por la comida — dijo Marco con voz rasposa, luego de haber terminado de inspeccionar la habitación.

La mujer sonrió por una comisura de su boca y siguió fumando. Newgate también sonrió, y luego se dirigió a la mujer.

— A decir verdad, no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto — dio unos golpecitos a su pipa para tirar la ceniza.

— Necesito un barco — dijo Newgate sin más.

— ¿Tengo cara de carpintero? — sonrió.

Newgate negó con la cabeza.

— Shaki, necesito un favor.

Hubo un silencio en el que Shaki se dedicó a fumar y Edward contemplaba el humo de la pipa de su compañera.

— Edward, esto es una tienda de antigüedades, no una guardería — Shaki observó a Marco de reojo, que parecía fingir no escuchar la conversación — ni tampoco un hospital.

— No, pero eres lo más parecido a una contadora, así que confío en que no los echarás de mi habitación y los cuidarás como si fueran mis hijos — sentenció Edward.

Marco se tensó en el asiento, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Shaki, en cambio, observó a Newgate con asombro.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Muy en serio.

— Si quieres un barco, cuidar a tus… hijos, y pagar tus deudas… — contestó Shaki — entonces más te vale que comiences a ser el pirata que dices ser — se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación hacia la planta baja.

— No te preocupes, sólo está enojada porque le debo dinero — dijo Newgate en cuanto Shaki se fue.

— ¿Dónde están los otros? — preguntó Marco.

— Fueron al mercado. Necesitamos más vendas y medicinas.

Marco negó despacio con la cabeza.

— No las necesito.

— No estoy de acuerdo. Incluso los usuarios como tú pueden morir por heridas como esas.

— ¿Usuarios?

— Sí. Usuarios de la Fruta del Diablo.

— ¿Qué?

— Las habilidades que tienes, las garras en tus pies…

— ¿Quieres decir que hay más personas como yo?

— Ningún usuario tiene la misma habilidad que otro, pero sí. Hay cientos.

Marco bajó la mirada a su regazo. Le parecía extraño que siguiera sintiendo dolor al cabo de tantos días. Usualmente no tardaba tanto en recuperarse.

— Entonces… ¿están malditos?

— ¿Qué?

— Dijiste que son usuarios de la Fruta del Diablo.

— Bueno, sí. Así es como se le llama. Pero no están malditos.

— ¿Nacen con sus habilidades?

— No. Las adquieren al comer una fruta. ¿No recuerdas haber comido una fruta de colores muy brillantes o inusuales?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

— Quizá eras muy pequeño — murmuró Edward.

— Entonces… ¿te vas a ir? — preguntó Marco, con una mueca de tristeza.

— Tengo que pagarle a Shaki. Y también necesito dinero para el barco — se rascó la cabeza.

— No seremos una carga — Marco apretó sus puños.

— No son una carga, Marco. — admitió Edward. En los pocos días que habían pasado juntos, se había encariñado mucho con todos —. Hablaba en serio cuando dije serían como mis hijos.

:::

El calor en la isla era imposible de soportar con la ropa puesta. Marco pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la camisa desabotonada, o sin camisa en cuanto llegaba a la tienda de Shaki. Con el paso del tiempo dejó de recibir miradas de sorpresa y horror al ver la cicatriz de su pecho.

Bastia nunca había conocido guerras más allá de las comerciales, algo que Remo, Nydia y Leandro agradecían. A pesar de que ni Edward ni Shaki les incitaron, se las arreglaron para encontrar trabajitos aquí y allá por la ciudad después de ir a la escuela. Leandro ayudaba al boticario Jules a conseguir plantas medicinales y aprender qué planta servía para qué propósito. Remo se había hecho ayudante del carpintero Aarón, aunque lo único que hacía por ahora era limpiar, barrer y cuidar la tienda. Nydia había preferido estar junto a Shaki, así que le ayudaba a transcribir sus libros de contabilidad, limpiar y pulir los artefactos valiosos que tenía a la venta, entre otras tareas.

Marco acudía a la biblioteca pública todos los días después de la escuela. Leía libro tras libro sobre cualquier tema relacionado a la navegación y la cartografía. Con el tiempo, encontró un trabajo como aprendiz de marinero a bordo del Rosalie, un barco que movilizaba mercancías entre Bastia y otras islas hermanas. Por la noche surcaba la isla en forma de fénix. Le gustaba volar sin preocuparse de ser visto. Volaba por el placer de hacerlo. Hacía piruetas en el aire, caídas en picada, y entrenaba.

Las visitas de Edward a la tienda de Shaki no eran infrecuentes. Siempre regresaba cargado de cofres o bolsas con joyas, monedas de países nunca vistos, libros en lenguas desconocidas, plumas de aves multicolores, perlas de mar o mapas. Shaki hacía las cuentas de cuánto dinero ingresaba Edward en sus excursiones, restaba el dinero del futuro barco, más los gastos de los niños, y el resto se esfumaba de forma inexplicable porque Edward siempre partía sólo con un barco diminuto y sólo lo indispensable. A veces llegaba con personas curiosas que lo ayudaban en sus excursiones, pero nunca viajaban juntos con mucho tiempo Un año transcurrió de esa forma.

Cuando Marco cumplió catorce años, Newgate no regresó solo. Lo acompañaban dos niños. Uno era escuálido y pelirrojo. Tenía una terrible herida arriba del párpado, como si hubieran intentado arrancárselo. Se llamaba Thatch. El otro era lo opuesto a Thatch: era el doble de alto, con brazos fuertes y bien formados y cabello crespo negro. Se llamaba Jozu. Comieron hasta el hartazgo en el comedor de Shaki, mientras Edward sonreía y relataba cómo los tres se habían escapado de la cárcel de la marina por robar manzanas de un plantío.

— Aarón me avisó que tu barco está listo — comentó Shaki luego de terminar de hacer el balance de la mercancía que Edward había traído.

— ¡Hay que celebrar! — gritó Edward y golpeó con sus puños la mesa.

:::

Por la noche, Marco siguió a la lejos a su padre, quien se encontraba en el astillero admirando su nuevo barco. Aunque en vez de seguirlo a pie, aprovechó para estrechar sus alas y surcó los cielos por un largo rato, antes de aterrizar en uno de los mástiles del navío de Newgate.

Observó curioso la nueva carabela frente a la que se encontraba su padre. Era pequeña, quizá para una veintena de personas o menos. Lo más destacable de ella era que tenía un mascarón de proa en forma de una ballena sonriente. El fénix saltó del mástil a la cubierta, y luego hacia Newgate. Después, se transformó de nuevo a un humano, y dijo:

— Creo que te estafaron. Esto no vale un año de trabajo.

Edward sólo sonrió y le dio unas palmadas a su hijo en la cabeza.

En el año que había transcurrido, Marco se había convertido en un formidable muchacho. Había recuperado su fuerza y vitalidad de forma gradual, pero su personalidad disciplinada y juguetona a la vez había salido a brote poco a poco.

— ¿Por qué nunca me pediste ir contigo? — esta vez su tono era serio.

— Creí… que tendrías una mejor vida aquí — comenzó Edward luego de pensarlo un momento. — ¿No te gusta? — preguntó.

— Claro que me gusta — apresuró Marco a decir —. Pero… no quiero estar solo — confesó al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Qué hay de los otros? — preguntó Edward.

— Leandro, Nydia y Remo se han adaptado, no creo que quieran irse.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo… quiero conocer el mundo — sonrió —. Puedo ayudarte a navegar. Y también a pelear. No seré una carga. No como la última vez.

Edward volvió a darle una palmada a Marco en la espalda, pero esta vez lo atrajo hacia sí para apretarlo en un abrazo.

— Nunca serás una carga, mi hijo — dijo en tono serio.

:::

Una semana después, la recién construida carabela, ahora llamada Moby Dick, estaba lista para zarpar. Remo, Leandro, y Nydia, a pesar de lo agradecidos que estaban con Edward, no quisieron dejar Bastia. No querían quedar envueltos en otra guerra o batalla. Newgate los abrazó y sonrió, como si lo hubiera sabido antes siquiera de preguntar. Shaki le deseó un buen viaje. Ahora con el Moby Dick podían viajar distancias más largas, y podrían transcurrir varios años antes de que volvieran a la isla.

Por el otro lado, Jozu y Thatch rogaron a Edward que los llevara con él. No estaban hechos para una vida sedentaria, según ellos. Nunca lo admitirían, pero Edward había sido el único en tratarlos como personas en mucho tiempo. No querían separarse de él.

El Moby Dick levantó el ancla en un día soleado en el puerto de Bastia. Jozu y Thatch se despedían de todo aquel que cruzaba por el muelle en ese momento, lo conocieran o no. Muchos los despedían con la mano, contagiados por la alegría de los niños. Edward y Marco manejaban la nave por ahora. Con la altura y fuerza del primero, y la velocidad y alas del segundo, se las podían arreglar.

Después de que zarparon, el fénix solitario que durante un año surcó los cielos de Bastia desapareció. Parecía que ya había encontrado un lugar donde anidar.

FIN

Abril, 2020

México

**Author's Note:**

>  _Heima_ es un adverbio del islandés y significa “casa” o “en casa”.  
>   
> Esta historia estuvo en mis borradores por dos años. Por fin tuve tiempo de arreglarla. Con los nuevos capítulos de One Piece algunas cosas ya no concuerdan con el canon, así que se quedará como historia de cómo imaginé el encuentro entre Shirohige y Marco, asumiendo que Marco fue el primero en unirse a su tripulación.  
>   
> Muchas gracias por leer este extenso oneshot. Espero que te haya entretenido y que te encuentres bien en estos tiempos tan complicados. Me haría muy feliz que me dijeras qué te pareció. Abrazos.  
>   
> Primera vez que posteo en ao3... sean gentiles conmigo :')  
> Di hola en tumblr, estoy como [elprimopatroclo](https://elprimopatroclo.tumblr.com)


End file.
